


gift for the darkness

by anupturnedboat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Dark Stiles, Gen, Ghosts, Hallucinations, Imaginary Friends, Mental Health Issues, Real or not real, Serial Killer Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Sees Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anupturnedboat/pseuds/anupturnedboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fancy thinking the Beast was something you could hunt and kill!” said the head. For a moment or two the forest and all the other dimly appreciated places echoed with the parody of laughter. “You knew, didn’t you? I’m part of you? Close, close, close! I’m the reason why it’s no go? Why things are what they are?”<br/>— William Golding (Lord of the Flies)</p><p>Where none of this is real and Allison is a ghost.  Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gift for the darkness

1.

There is blood and dirt caked under his fingernails. That is real. The girl sitting beside him, a bow in her lap is not.

“Coyotes don’t like wolves,” Allison says, moonlight bleaching out her skin until she’s just two dark eyes.

Stiles grips the steering wheel and tells himself it was self-defense. The first part anyway, not so much the second. “And there is no such thing as werewolves,” the wind sighs through the rolled down windows in Allison’s voice, _or maybe Heather’s, or Erica’s or Boyd’s_. Sometimes voices get so mixed up.

He drives home with the windows rolled up tight and slips into bed without waking his father.

2.

_If he’s the wolf – no, that’s not right. Scott’s the wolf, the werewolf. But if he were, who was the coyote? It seems like his life might depend on knowing._

3.

Scott has always been his best friend. That is real. But things are hazy when he tries to remember the _before_. The time before the woods and Laura Hale, the time before Scott became a wolf. He walks down the empty corridor, and Allison slams her locker door shut, raises her bow. Not real. _Because Allison is dead._ That is something he knows for sure is real. “Aren’t you a little old for imaginary friends?” Allison asks taking aim.

4\. 

Lydia is wearing red, and it makes his heart speed up and slow down all at the same time. He follows her into an empty surgery suite where it is dark, and he thinks how she has to be real because there is literally no one else he’d do this for. But nothing is working, and she won’t give up trying to figure things out. She says she needs to know (they both need to know) -dread doctors real or not real? So it’s imperative he get the power back on. “Tip toe Stiles,” Allison whispers into his ear while he waits for the elevator. “Don’t you know? Bad guys don’t get the make-believe, girl.”

5.

Monsters look like real people. Stiles knows that is real. There are tears slipping down his cheeks, and maybe it would be better to stop fighting. Then Theo is there with a terrific roar, and a blinding flash like a heartbeat explodes out of Stiles’ chest. Theo kills the Chimera, whoever he is and begs Stiles not to tell. He doesn’t trust Theo, not at all, so he’s not promising anything. When Stiles looks down, there is blood covering his palm, dripping down his fingers onto concrete. And blood is always real.

6.

Allison’s arrow whistles through the air. Carves a notch in his shoulder blade and just like that he’s caught and pinned against his own car. “Say it,” she demands, another arrow loaded. At first he doesn’t know what she means. But then he does, it’s crystal clear - black hearts on green. That part is real. It’s why Scott isn’t saving him, why Lydia is still in that dark room wearing red. Why a lot of things are the way, they are. “I remember everything I did,” the words gurgle out miserably. There are tears slipping down his cheeks. There is blood under his nails. “I remember pushing, I remember twisting.”


End file.
